Kingdom Hearts Legacy: Twisted
Contents: One hero. Keyblade not included. -Original game tagline Heroes are not born. They are made by the occasion. -Official game tagline Welcome to the realm of despair. It's name? Kingdom Hearts Legacy: Twisted. From the minds that created the post-apocalyptic world of Terra Nox in Kingdom Hearts: Sinister and the character Xelak in Kingdom Hearts Legacy comes the plot twist of the century. Spoiler: The bad guys win. Taking inspiration from the hugely popular Nightverse series, the world of Legacy: Twisted asks, where would the worlds be if there had been no resistance to Kami's rule? What if there were no La Lutte Pour Presque Rien, no Saule, and no Aiden? What if, instead of cultivating his enemies, Kami instead culled them, clipping the bud before it blossomed? The result is a dark distopian multiverse, dominated by fear and paranoia. It is into this atmosphere that Xelak, who otherwise would have lived a brief but fulfilling existence, is born; little does anyone know how crucial the way his story plays out will be to the worlds... Background & Demographics The World of Legacy: Twisted is dominated by class tension and racial prejudice, sponsored by Kami's tyranny. If his subjects are too busy hating each other, who will unite against him? There are six main humanoid races in Twisted: Verlux: Scientific name Homo sapiens verlux. Pronounced "Ver-lucks." Adjective "Verluxian" (Ver-loo-shee-an). A race of average height, with slightly tanned skin. Culture highly values honor and propriety. Males tend to be regarded by other races as "effiminate." Fiefdom of Verlux, their home territory, composes approximately 25% of the old Disney Kingdom. Brandor: Scientific name Homo sampiens brandor. Adjective "Brandorian." A tall race, muscularly built, with varying skin tones. Males placed above females in cultural heirarchy, but females are dominant in the home. Known to be excellent soldiers. Dukedom of Brandor, their home territory, composes approximately 32% of the old Disney Kingdom. Alkemae: Scientific name Homo sapiens alkemae. Adjective "Alkemayen." Slightly shorter than average height, with pale skin. The only race with the natural ability to use alchemy, an indigenous technique blending science and magic. The Confederation of Alkemaja, their home territory, composes approximately 20% of the old Disney Kingdom. Nervissa: Scientific name Homo sapiens nervissa. Adjective "Nervissan." A quiet race of average height and a slender build. Naturally in tune with magics, and as such make naturally astute magicians. All of Kami's Black Star Corps, an elite cadre of magicians hand-picked by Xelot, are Nervissan. Their territory, the United Nervissan Worlds, composes approximately 7% of the old Disney Kingdom.. Sapiens: Scientific name Homo sapiens sapiens. Adjective "Sapien." A race of average build, average height, and average skin tone (with a few exceptions). Unlike the other races, Sapiens have little natural ability - they cannot even use magic, except under certain circumstances. What they have to their advantage is their amazing intellect - Sapien IQ scores throughout old Disney Kingdom were far above what other races scored. Their home territory, the Republic of Disney, formed the heart of the old Disney Kingdom, and composed about 16% of the old Disney Kingdom. Herrvahk: 'Scientific name ''Homo xenos herrvahk. Adjective "Vahkian." A fierce, militant race with pale skin and red eyes. Slightly taller than average height, and generally built like distance runners: lean and wiry. Offered the greatest resistance against Kami's conquest. Their territory, the Empire of Herrvahk (now called the Lesser Empire of Herrvahk) was not originally part of Disney Kingdom. Furthermore, there is a seventh "race," which is generally regarded as inferior, at least socially, to all the others: '''Human-like Nobody: Scientific name Homo xenos nulla. Adjective "Nobody." A race reborn from the body and soul of those who have their heart stolen from them by the Heartless. They possess no emotion, but most are at least competent actors and can pass, at least partially, for other races. They take on the physical build and characteristics of the race they had been previously, but what sets them apart is their mastery of magics - each has the innate ability to control a specific magic at a level only reached by a master magus, with little or no training. They have no home territory. Language Language and its uses are also prominently featured in Legacy: Twisted. The most common language, spoken by almost everyone, is simply known as "Basic." However, there are quite a few indigenous languages that are also mentioned or used. Scientific names and terms are given in a language known as "Old Mickean," an archaic and extinct dialect from which the current Basic stems. Old Mickean was used several hundred years prior to the current storyline. The Herrvahk language is also used, often more commonly than Basic, within their own territory. Translated into Basic from Old Mickean, the word homo literally means "man," sapiens means "thinking", and xenos means "alien" or "different." History Seventy-five years ago, a Keybladw Wielder named Olet lead a coup against King Mickey, the ruler of Disney Kingdom, and overthrew him, sealing him in a stone statue which he hid deep within the recesses of his fortress, Remnant Citadel. Olet either convinced all those who opposed him to follow him, or killed them, and thus brought under his control all the Keyblades in the kingdom under his control. Although Olet and Mickey had two young apprentices, who originally sought to defy him, he easily slew them and claimed their Keyblades - the strongest Keyblade of Light and the strongest Keyblade of Dark - for himself. Then taking for himself the name Kami, Olet first tore himself in two, creating his Nobody, Xelot. Together, they lead Kami's armies of darkness, composed of Heartless, Nobodies, and a new creature born of Kami's experiments, the Ethereal, and conquered all of the former Disney Kingdom, and several worlds beyond, creating what Kami called "The Empire of Trifecta Purity" - a reference to his soldiers; the Heartless were pure darkness bound to a corrupted heart, whose only instincts were to seek greater power and to reproduce; the Nobodies, a body and soul lacking a heart who had intellect but lacked emotion; and the Ethereal, pure light bound to a heart devoid of all else but light, creating a creature of pure virtue which sought perfection in all things and destroyed all else. Since then, Kami and his enforcer, Xelot, have ruled absolutely, imposing their will upon the worlds and crushing all who oppose them. Story Beginning Kingdom Hearts Legacy: Twisted begins on a small, backwater world populated by an indigenous Sapiens subspecies, and covered completely in tropical rainforests and vast oceans, save for a smattering of town-sized, naturally occuring clearings that lie in the temperate zone. Xelak is here, seeking to make contact with the locals, to better understand human behavior, but is he has not had much success. Trying once again, Xelak arrives in the nearby town, only to find it under attack by a large group of Heartless. Deciding that eliminating the Heartless would put him in the humans' goodwill, Xelak attacks, but unfortunately ends up leveling most of the town in his fighting. Ostracized by the villagers, Xelak concludes that he will not get much farther socially, and returns to his "home," a massive, decrepit castle lying in the debris field of a long-dead world, tenuously attatched to a piece of a planet not much larger than itself. Entering his laboratory, Xelak runs some social experiments, and logically deduces that his past failures have been due to the other human species' hatred of both each other and Nobodies. Knowing that the inter-species tension is Kami's work, Xelak decides that, to complete his study of human society, which is his life's work, Kami and his evil empire must be overthrown. To this end, he develops a plan involving the creation of an organization of powerful Nobodies to covertly (or not) weaken and finally destroy Kami's rule. Gathering Xelak's plan leads him to several month's research, collecting newspaper clipping, local news station clips, wanted posters, and other miscellaneous paraphanelia, all to rule out which Nobodies he should not pick; by his deduction, publicly known team members would be a liability. Hence, he decides to head to the parts of Kami's kingdom that both a) are not frequented by wanted criminals and b) are known to be areas of general unrest. His first stop? The Pubhouse Alexandria, a small world dominated by a massive, ramshackle, sprawling muilt-story bar that is a popular hangout for sailors, vagrants, mercenaries, and thugs. There, he hopes to find a man who many people claim is just a myth; an assassin graced with immortality and invulnerablity, who walks through the night unafraid of Kami's law, and who kills like to do so is his birthright. His name? Reza, called "the Unmatchable." Reza the Unmatchable Luna Moonbrow and Sol Devilsfire Spectre of Howling Canyon Nero, Son of None Evolved Nobodies The Good Doctor Kami's Madman Second Job The Death of the Doctor Rebellion in Herrvahk Open Revolt The Death of Reza Breaking of the Syndicate The End of Spectre & the Death of Stylia Minor Incident Reza Returns The Death of Stylia 2 Ending The Death of the Never Owl Secret Ending Xelak Returns...?